


Up or Down (#279 Heaven only knows...)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wonders what will happen when he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up or Down (#279 Heaven only knows...)

Dean was scared to die. He’d always been scared but now he was fucking terrified because Heaven only knew where he’d end up, and who he’d meet.

If he landed in hell Crowley would just zap his ass back up to the land of the living and tell him to get back to work. If he went to heaven the new new management would probably make him wish for the good ol’ days of Alastair. Purgatory was off the table.

A reaper had once warned him about becoming a ghost but that was starting to sound like a safer idea.


End file.
